Together At Last
by Dark-MageUK
Summary: A one-off FredWesley story based after "Smile Time." Hope you enjoy...


**_Together At Last_**

A Winifred Burkle and Wesley Wyndam-Pryce Fanfiction

Written By Dark-Mage

Wesley was fussing about his desk, tidying lose papers and returning books to their proper places when he heard a knock at his door.

"Enter." He said in a clear voice as he quickly checked his appearance. The door opened and Fred walked in, smiling at Wesley as she closed the door behind her.

"I just got off the phone." Fred spoke calmly as she walked closer towards Wesley. "Looks like the kids are coming out of their stasis."

"Oh...good. I think we did some excellent work back there."

Wesley's words made Fred's smile broaden. "I think you're right."

"And now." Wesley said as he picked up his brown blazer.

"And now…." Fred repeated, a little hopefully.

"We'd better get some rest." He said as he started walking towards the door.  "No telling when the next crisis will strike…." He said, trailing off when Fred stepped in front of him, preventing him from leaving.

"You're just gonna go, aren't you?" She asked, her voice faltering slightly as she looked into his eyes with her own big brown pools of beauty.

"Fred?" He asked in confusion, he could see that she was nervous but didn't quite know why.

"Haven't you been... sensing anything lately... about me... coming from me? Uh... didn't occur to you that... something might have changed? That, I'm looking at you in a different…" Fred's eyes never left Wesley's face as she spoke, her voice trailed off as she moved closer. "Oh, screw it." She said as she placed a hand on either side of Wesley's face and kisses him on his lips.

Wesley stood speechless, watching her in bewilderment as she stepped back from him. He tried to speak but could only make a few inaudible sounds.

"That was a signal. OK? Is that... clear enough for you?" Fred asked with a shy smile, her cheeks turning a feint shade of pink with embarrassment.

Wesley looked into her eyes and smiled lovingly.  "Not even close." He replied as his blazer fell to the floor. He presses his lips against Fred's, as the pair kiss passionately they wrapped their arms each other in a lover's embrace.

The kiss lasted for what felt like eternity but in truth it lasted for several minutes, several heart pounding minutes. When the pair finally broke apart, they starred into each other's eyes.

"Wow." Fred said quietly and breathlessly and she lent closer to Wesley, resting her head against his chest.

"That sounds like a fair assessment to me." Wes replied as he gently held her.

"Wesley." Fred said as she pulled away to look into his eyes. "I love you." She added as she pressed her lips against his. Wesley returned the kiss with all the passion he felt for her, hungrily messaging her tongue with his own as he pulled her into a gentle embrace.

When they parted for the second time, Wes responded. "I love you Fred. I always have."

Smiling fondly at Wes, Fred opened the door of his office. "Do you wanna go grab a coffee?" She asked

"Sure." He replied as he picked up his blazer. As they walked out of the office, closing the door behind them, Wesley put his arm around Fred's slender waist. Together, they made their way to the car park.

Oak's Coffee house was a small but pleasant establish, the staff were friendly and you always felt welcome, no matter what time, day or month it was.

Sat in the corner, casting fond glances at each other in between taking sips of their coffees was Fred and Wesley.  They had arrived about ten minutes ago but neither had hardly said a word to the other, instead they just stared into each other's eyes.

Wes reached across the table and took Fred's hand in his own. "Fred? I really do love you. You know that right? He asked as he gently rubbed her hand.

"Yes, I do know Wesley." She replied, smiling fondly at the man across the table from her. "And I love you, even though you failed to notice my attempts to tell you these past couple of days. Twice if I remember correctly." She added, her smile taking on a more devious nature.

Wes blushed a little at this. "Well…"

"Don't worry about it Wes, things worked out in the end."  She said upon seeing his discomfort. Leaning across the table, she kissed his lips briefly.

The couple continued to talk for some time, discussing a range of topics such as when they would tell their friends and if they should book some time off, to go away somewhere together.

As they talked, they were unaware that a release form for a large stone sarcophagus had been delivered to the customs office. Their happily ever after would soon be cruelly interrupted.


End file.
